Parallel Lines
by victorianhooker
Summary: Spoilers for season 4.  What would happen if Pam was the one to find Eric instead of Sookie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

The back office of Fangtasia was lightly filled with the coppery aroma of blood. To a human the smell would be undetectable, but to a Vampire the fragrance permeated through the air, eradicating the stale smell of beer and other repugnant smells that a nightclub has to offer. The tantalising aroma of blood was coming from Pam's dinner for that evening. A tall handsome blood bag that enjoyed offering his blood to vampires, especially female vampires named Pam.

The blood bag, Jethro was leaning against the desk in the office, letting out moans of approval as Pam dragged mouthfuls of blood from his artery. To Pam though, this moaning only served to distract her as she tried to enjoy the mediocre flavours his blood had to offer. It seemed that in these modern times the quality of human blood was declining, in Jethro's case, the three bottles of beer he had earlier in the bar was the reason for his tainted blood.

"Dial it back a notch, Jethro. You're really starting to piss me off!" Pam barked at her dinner, before plunging her fangs back into his neck. Pam's threat seemed to do the trick. She smirked as she sucked another mouthful of blood from this evening's dinner. She could feel Eric's jealousy through their bond that she got to dine on warm human blood, fresh from a pulsing artery. While he had been sent on official business by the King of Louisiana to investigate a Wicca coven.

With her makers jealously fuelling her on, Pam began to feed more furiously whilst Jethro's moans of pleasure soon turned to moans of discomfort as she drew more and more blood from the puncture wound in his neck. Eric and Pam liked to play this game, opening their bond to each other while they were feeding, especially when the other wasn't able to feed at that moment. The game stirred up old memories, when feeding used to be more pleasurable, when vampires used to have to hunt for their prey.

Suddenly Pam began to sense that something wasn't right, and it wasn't just her blood bags heart rate slowing indicating that she should stop feeding soon. Something more was occurring, she could sense it through the bond she shared with Eric. Pausing from her snack, Pam was suddenly hit with an explosion of feelings. She could sense he was in danger; he was scared and confused, not feelings she was used to associating with her maker. Eric was a Viking who had walked this earth for over a thousand years; he didn't get scared for small reasons.

Pam retracted her fangs, much to the disproval of her meal. "Thanks for dinner cupcake, now get the hell out," she snapped at Jethro without even looking at him. She shot him a look and raised one eyebrow when he started to stammer some sort of response; he was probably disappointed that was all the action he was getting from her. Being one to enjoy disappointing humans she pointed to the office door and drawled "out now Kitten, besides your not really my type".

Once the human had left, Pam concentrated on her bond with Eric; she could still feel his fear. Wiping the blood from around her lips with her fingers she sat in a chair next to the desk, stilling herself completely so that she could focus and pinpoint her maker's exact location. The bond between them felt different for some reason, she could sense Eric but he felt different to her, she couldn't put her finger on it but she was beginning to get concerned.

After scanning their bond for a few minutes, Pam was able to get a sense of the area where Eric was; normally she would have been able to find his exact location in a matter of seconds. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Pam sped to where she thought her maker might be, hoping that on the way she would get a better idea of where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam had been searching in the woods between Bon Temps and Shreveport for several minutes. She could feel that Eric was very close but she couldn't find him.

"Fuck!" Pam cursed out loud. Every time she sensed that she was closer to locating him, she would feel how scared he was, and it was if he was pulling away from her, like he could sense her too and he thought she was chasing after him like a predator looking for its prey.

Pam stood still in the middle of the woods; the moon was still high indicating that Pam had several hours to find Eric before worrying about getting him and her to ground for the day. As she stood still, she looked up at the stars silently thanking whatever controlled the weather that it wasn't raining. Her hose were already snagged and ruined from catching them on twigs and low branches, at least with the weather being dry she didn't have to worry about mud on her pumps too.

As she stood there gazing at the stars, she felt a strong surge of emotion; she could sense that Eric was very close to her. Instinctively she turned around quickly and saw him stood there, looking at her. He looked so very young bathed in the moonlight shining through the trees. He looked innocent. Pam took a step forward to move closer to her maker but he quickly took a step back as if he were afraid of her. He was afraid of her, Pam could feel it. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the stomach with ice. She tried to quickly compose herself and not let him feel her emotions but she was too late. She could tell her had caught onto her emotions, his expression shifted from that of terror to bewilderment.

Pam could feel Eric relax; he could sense her emotions and was being to guess that she was not the threat to him. She took in his state of dress or should she say undress, he was shirtless and barefoot.

"Where are your clothes" Pam asked Eric. He looked down at himself curiously "I don't know" he replied.

"Lets go home Eric" said Pam. Eric looked at her blankly, Pam could feel the anxiety in him rising. "Eric what's wrong" Pam asked, trying not to snap at him in frustration.

"I don't know" he replied tentatively.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snapped Pam, gesturing with her hands wildly. Eric took another step back from Pam, his eyes wide. Pam composed herself. Shit, she thought, what the hell had those fucking witches done to him.

Pam smiled at Eric, "Eric" she purred, "do you know who I am?" she questioned gently. Eric shook his head. Pam continued "I'm Pam, you're Eric, you're a vampire."

"I know I'm a vampire, Pam!" Eric snapped, Pam raised her eyebrow "Ok then" she replied gently, not wanting to scare him. "I know what I am Pam" Eric said, "I just don't know who I am."

"But you can sense me?" Pam questioned. Eric nodded. Pam looked down at her pumps unsure of what to do. She was not exactly the nurturing type.

"Are you my Mother?" Eric asked. Pam's head snapped up and she looked at him straight in the eyes. "No" she answered firmly her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Eric looked at her sheepishly. "Are we lovers?" he questioned with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "We used to be" Pam replied sadly. "Friends then?" Eric asked. Pam nodded "Yes" she replied quietly. Eric looked at her, startled by the emotion she had for him. He took a step closer to her to show her he trusted her. Pam felt the change in Eric through their bond.

Pam looked around the woods; this situation with her and Eric, strangers to each other once again was familiar. Going back one hundred years, Pam had met Eric in similar circumstances. It was Victorian England and Pam was running through the woods at midnight, the moon up above barely illuminating a path for Pam to run along, away from her life. She had stopped and felt someone watching her, a tall, blonde, handsome man. He promised he would keep her safe as she took his hand. He kept that promise and delivered her a world of unimaginable opportunity.

Snapping out of her flash back, Pam felt herself in the same situation as one hundred years ago when she first met her maker. Except now the roles had been reversed and Pam was the one to offer her hand to Eric with a smile and a promise. "Trust me" Pam said gently, "Lets go home."

Like Pam did all those years ago, Eric willingly took Pam's hand and found himself pulled along at vampire speed.


	3. Chapter 3

The two vampires came to a halt outside a large gated house. It wasn't quite big enough to be described as a mansion but it was definitely an abode for those with a large sum of money available. Eric looked at the large two story building from behind the high iron gates. Pam felt a mixture of shock and awe from him. Her house was pretty impressive.

Eric turned to Pam and questioned "is this my house?"

Pam looked at him and nodded, "yes" she replied.

"And you live here?" Eric questioned further, Pam nodded.

"We live together?" pried Eric, Pam could sense his confusion as he tried to knit together the pieces of information.

"You bought this house for me" Pam replied turning to punch the security code into the keypad next to the gates. "When you asked me to come to Shreveport to help you run Fangtasia, you told me you had the perfect house for me" Pam said turning to smile at Eric. "And you were right" she continued. "You bought me a house in a good location, with tolerant neighbours so I wouldn't be disturbed, excellent security, that was always a priority for you and you made sure I had a closet worthy of a Queen as you put it." Eric smiled back at her listening intently.

Pam swung open the gates and started walk up the path to the house, pausing briefly to turn and motion to Eric to follow her.

"So to answer your questions" Pam continued whilst both the vampires walked at a human pace along the gravel. "Yes this is your house you own it, but I live in it. You have a room here and some possessions for when you stay over."

"Do I stay over a lot?" Eric asked.

"Yes" Pam replied "you like to make me watch movies with you." For a second Eric and Pam looked at each other and smiled feeling at ease with each other for the first time that night.

Approaching the front door to their house Pam glanced down at Eric's feet. "What?" he asked,

"Your feet are filthy" Pam replied

"Sorry" Eric said looking sheepish.

"Well you can't come into the house like that" Pam drawled "we have white carpets."

Pam punched in the code for the front door and opened it before turning back to Eric with her arms stretched out towards him.

"Come on, I'll carry you" Eric didn't look so sure, "It will be fine, besides I can't let you ruin the carpets."

"Are you sure you can carry me?" asked Eric.

Pam raised an eyebrow at him, "Eric I'm a vampire of course I can carry you, now come on."


End file.
